mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Catmonster928/Mixed Edits - Mess-up, Mess-up, Go Away Transcript Part 2
up the building, where the Nindjas are on the ledge. Spinza: Hey, what’s with those guys? Cobrax: Hmm. They call themselves Teddy Butterflies. Mysto: Teddy Butterflies? That name sounds familiar. forms an aura ball, which spreads out into the air. Various pictures of Nixels are shown, as he slides through them. Mysto: Ah, here it is. Teddy Butterflies. It seems we have met before. (He stops at a picture of the Nindjas Max against King Nixel) King Teddy Butterfly. Now what brings you to Mixopolis? to a large black skyscraper in Mixopolis. Major Nixel: (Offscreen, laughing.) Good news, Your Heinousness! to inside the building, where Major Nixel is entering via an elevator door, walking towards King Nixel. Major Nixel: Our Teddy Butterflies have infiltrated every corner of the city! (Trips and falls on his face, but stands back up.) King Nixel: I’ve dreamt of this day ever since my Nixel scouts discovered Mixopolis! That gleaming city full of colors and Mixing! to a crumbling black wall encircling Mixopolis, where multiple Nixels rush out of. Fade back to King Nixel, starting to steam. King Nixel: At first I was determined to destroy Mixopolis! But then, I thought, why not make the Mixel city my own? Major Nixel: And how will you pull that off, Your Pushiness? King Nixel: Through a fiendish technique I call “saturation advertising”! to the window of the building, where King Nixel and Major Nixel are looking outward. King Nixel: We’ll give them a product no Mixel can do without! to a screenshot of Mailman, where Shuff looks cute. King Nixel: The Teddy Butterfly! Almost identical to the Mixel Cubit. Where the Cubit promotes harmonious mixing, our Teddy Butterfly promotes Teddy Butterfly! Every Mixel will want one! Major Nixel: Brilliant, Your Flatulence! King Nixel: But first, we must convince them to trade in their old color Cubits. Major Nixel: I’ll get right on it! (Runs off.) King Nixel: Get me every last Nixel in Mixopolis! to a lineup of Mixels at an I-Cubit device. Nixels on hoverboards and wearing turtlenecks ride past. Booger: (Narrating.) Every Mixel in the city was lined up, happy to turn in their dependable old color Nixels for the hip, cool Teddy Butterfly. feed to the Newzers reporting, as Mixels walk behind. Screeno: This is Screeno, your Newsmixel on the street. You, sir! (Walks towards a Muncho.) Why would you trade black and white for color? Munchstache: It’s simplicity, man. to Crunchee. Crunchee: It’s transcendent! to Squiddo. Squiddo: It’s totally chic! to Screeno. Screeno: What about mixing? to Brohawk. Brohawk: (With Shuff's voice) Teddy Butterfly. to Combustor. Combustor: (With Shuff's voice) Teddy Butterfly! to Wott. Wott: (With Seismo's voice) Teddy Butterfly. (Switches back to Wott's voice) You know what I mean? to Screeno. Screeno: So, there you have it. This is Screeno, signing off. feed cut to the back of the line. The four kids walk up to it, Booger is holding a rainbow Cubit. Booger: Excuse me, why’s everybody waiting in line? Frazzled Mixel: We’re gonna trade in our old Cubits for the new Teddy Butterfly! (Suddenly sounds like Shuff.) I’ve been in line for seven days! (Switches back to normal, his pupil spiraling.) Got any gum? Booger: Seven days? Last time I checked, that was a week. Frazzled Mixel: No line is too long for the Teddy Butterfly! Booger: (Notices the line length.) Seriously? to Thornee putting a Cubit into the device. A timer dings and he walks over to the other end, struggling to pull out the I-Cubit, which finally comes out. Thornee: I got the new Teddy Butterfly! I got the new Teddy Butterfly (The I-Cubit sparks, as Thornee shivers and his face becomes Shuff's face) I got it! My plan worked! Woohoo! (Stumbles away as he laughs.) back to the kids. Zabo: Hey, maybe we should turn in our Cubit! Blip: Yeah, let’s get a new one! Scrud: Come on, Booger! Booger: Snap out of it! The Nindjas would never give up their colors for some stupid techno-fad! Besides, who wants to live in a world where everything is just Teddy Butterfly? onto Major Nixel walking out of the elevator into the hall of the I-Cubit building. Major Nixel: They’re lining up in drones to trade their own Cubits for The Mr. Men Show! It’s taken the wrong number right out their jersey! King Nixel: And what of the Cubits, Major? Major Nixel: Lemme show you where we are right over here at the big counterboard! two walk up to a large console with a number board on it. Major Nixel: Ooh, looks like we’re 99.999 percent, Sire! King Nixel: Excellent! Then we’re ready for phase two! Major Nixel: Oh, that’s tricky, Your Heinousness. One missing Cubit can put the kibosh on the whole shebang! King Nixel: Nonsense, Major! One measly Cubit will not stand in the way of my invasion! Now go! Major Nixel: (Running off.) At once! King Nixel: Let The Mr. Men Show begin! (Laughs as the camera pans out of the window.) to the streets of Mixopolis being overrun by Nixels, as the Mixels flee in fear. Booger: (Narrating.) And just like that, the wrong number reigned in Mixopolis. The population, unwilling to mix, were easily overtaken by the hoards of those weird little things. to Slymee being latched onto by Nixels as he runs in a panic. Nurp-Naut runs past, also being chased by Nixels. Twinzy-Twinsy try to run, but are ambushed by a swarm of Nixels that cover them, turning them into The Mr. Men Show intros. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixels, already weak with no will to mix, became The Mr. Men Show. to the skyline of Mixopolis, which fades into a Mixels gif, then into a screenshot of The Mr. Men Show.) Booger: (Narrating.) It was the wrong number. The colorful spirit was drained out of my once vibrant city… I own nothing! [[Category:Blog posts]